Gynoid Co., Ltd./Marketing
MERCHANDISE General In February 2015, Xin Hua was presented at the Taiwan International Comic Con, where officials have advertised and sold her VOCALOID3 package, as well as additional merchandise: a single album featuring her demos, a mousepad, a transportation card, a keychain, and a poster with VOFAN's signature on it. In April 2015, it was revealed that flower's V3 and V4 designs, as well as Xin Hua, would be featured and sold as cases for the iPhone 5s and 6.https://twitter.com/v_flower_jp/status/591438629374980097 Since Wangcheng's taobao shop opened, Xin Hua has received more products such as an umbrella, a pillow, a shirt, the amulet from her third demo, and more. In August 2015, Xin Hua gained more products, including the wall scrolls that SIBYL designed from the contest, coasters, pillows, and paper tape.link In February 2016, Xīn Huá, Xin Hua's second official album, was released. ---- SOFTWARE Mobile App flower has an app for the iOS and Android called うたシュー! feat.flower (Uta Shooter! feat.flower). In January 2016, Xin Hua's pet bear, Xiao Hua, was introduced. Xin Hua and Xiao Hua received their own set of stickers.LINE stickers 3D Model flower had an official MMD model by mqdl that was available for download through her website. In 2015, mqdl created an MMD model for flower's V4 design. This model could only be obtained within her v4 package.v4 flower MMD Game On December 4, Xin Hua and Yuecheng were announced to appear in the mobile game "Chrono Heroes". A promotional image of Xin Hua wielding a Gatling gun was shown.https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404313550351917971#_0 ---- CAMPAIGNS Contests A song writing competition had launched for the entire month of March 2015. A two-week trial version of Xin Hua's library was made available for the contest to allow people who do not own her full version to compete. All songs were to be original, and should they feature other VOCALOIDs, Xin Hua must be one of the main vocals. Prizes included: Xin Hua's complete VOCALOID3 library, the VOCALOID3 editor, a side product, or a prize with VOFAN's signature on it. In June, a contest for illustrators was announced. The first prize winner would earn 10,000 NTD and would have the opportunity to become an official illustrator for her marketing items.Xin Hua's illustration contest The winner was announced to be SIBYL, who had her art featured on wall scrolls. Starting from February 23 to March 10, 2016, a song contest was launched in collaboration with SOGO Mall. The winner's work would be displayed as SOGO's theme song and the promotional video would be shown on SOGO Mall's fountain for half a month. The contest's theme revolves around "heart-warming" and "giving thanks" to represent the emotions that are brought upon by SOGO mall and the lyrics must mention "廣三SOGO百货公司" (SOGO mall) and "水幕喷泉广场" (water fountain plaza). Xin Hua's "心与花的魔术师" (Magician of Heart and Flower) design must be used. Prizes include shopping vouchers, the VOCALOID4 editor, Xin Hua's voicebank, or a goodie bag. The song must be an original piece.SOGO Mall contestEnglish translation for SOGO Mall contest From February 1 to May 5, 2016, a contest was held in collaboration with the Department of Information Technology, Taipei City Government to promote the 2017 Summer Universiade hosted in Taipei, Taiwan. The themes of the campaign are archery, sports, and health. The songs must be original and the only characters and designs acceptable in the PVs are: The official Xin Hua design, Xin Hua's Magician of Flower and Heart design, Xiao Hua, 230, and AI (two characters representing the Department of Information Technology, Taipei City Government). The contest is limited to Taiwanese citizens only. Prizes included: money, the VOCALOID4 editor, Xin Hua's voicebank, a Xin Hua pillow, and a goodie bag.Universiade contestEnglish translation for Universide contest In November 2017, an illustration contest to find the cover art for a new Xin Hua album was held. The theme was "heart and flower and four seasons".http://hin.4399.com/drawing/81.html Concerts Xin Hua and SeeU performed in Pujiang on August 1, 2015. SeeU sang ten songs while Xin Hua sang two: "Magic Melody" and "Huá Xīn Cǎi".http://www.weibo.com/5462738894/CszT9pykI From August 21–24, they took part in another concert held in Xiamen. A dance contest was held and the winner received an opportunity to dance alongside the two VOCALOIDs and special guests attended: ilem, Yukinsnow, litterzy, and Maomaochong-P. Xin Hua sang the same songs from her concert in Pujiang, but also sang one additional song: "Guāng".http://www.weibo.com/5462738894/Cr5LgwyZX Social Media flower has an official Twitter account. Clubs Some time after Xin Hua's VOCALOID4 release, Shanghai Wangcheng opened a "Creatives Club" for her. The club encourages young musicians to create and support ideas in addition to distributing rewards.http://www.wangcheng-sh.com/home/detail?id=2814 Monthly Promotional Artwork Since November 2017, Gynoid began providing monthly promotional artwork featuring flower and Xin Hua from various illustrators. References Navigation Category:Gynoid Co., Ltd.